blast from widows past
by ying-yang ninga
Summary: Widows past has court up with her. With the avengers trying to find her and egor druging her she dose not see hope. But when there is a will there is a way...


Blast from widows past Mavel

25 January 2018

15:28

After the battle with loki tony stark gave the top two floors of stark tower to the avengers. Thor has taken loki to asguard. Steve tony and banner are having a jolly time. Clint took his time coming back and well Natasha was being Natasha cooped up in her room. Clint brings her food when she needs it and try's to get her out but always fails.

Then one day Clint gets Nat out of her room in avengers tower (stark tower is renamed) and gets her to have a drink at Tony's personal bar at the tower. Thor has also just returned.

"Hay guys look who I have!" Clint shouts while entering the room practically dragging Nat behind him.

"Hay Red glad you are here!" Shouts tony from across the room.

A few minutes pass and everyone is happy.

"So you bin' playing with lokis staff again hear I." Says Thor .

"Yes we have tony and I." Banner answers.

Nat has not said much but then there is a sound of broken glass and dust flys everywhere.

Then there is a groan from the cloud of dust sounding like a woman. As the dust clears there lies a woman in a cat suit with long black hair a gun in her hand as she rises from where she lay.

Then out of nowhere Natasha comes in and attacks the her, everyone around her is then on top of her trying to restrain her. Tony and Clint have hold of her arms Steve is holding her waist and Thor is restraining her legs.

"LET ME GO SHE IS THE RESONE I WAS IN THE RED ROOM LET ME KILL HER SHE TUENED ME INTO A MONSTER! Natasha screamed on top of her voice.

"Ok Nat calm down just breath." Clint whispers in her ear. After a few moments Natasha calms down. Once she is was calm there is a moment of silent before the lady says

"My name is Amy. I am from…"

But before she could finish Natasha finished it for her

"The red room." Natasha said bluntly.

"Yes I was sent for you Natalia." Amy returned.

"I'll bet." Natasha replied rolling her eyes.

Everyone in the room was shocked at the way Natasha was acting. First she attacked out of no where and then behaved like a spoiled brat. All but Clint.

"What do they want with me?" Natasha asked.

"They want you to come home." Amy replied.

"Tell them to dream on and don't call me Natalia. This is my home now and I am Natasha not Natalia." Natasha responded as she got up to leave but was pulled back down by a Clint's hand gripping at her wrist tight but gentle. He pulled her back down into the chair practically on top of him. He still holding her wrist.

"Well very well I will have to do this the hard way." She says simply and then out of nowhere hydra agents come smashing though the window and fire tranks at them before anyone knew what was happening. Then just as Clint passes out a big man comes in a takes Natasha into his arms and leaves.

"Natasha…." Clint said before passing out When the avengers wake up and put two and two together.

"Well Nat told me that the red room is in Russia so we know where to go." Clint said as the rest of the avengers took a seat with him.

"Yes. But I took the liberty of putting trackers on each of your suits. In case something like this happened." Tony said as he pulled out a touchscreen from his pocket.

Everyone was now giving him dirty looks, Clint especially.

"Hay be great full we can find her." Tony said.

" I guess we should be great full" cap said. A big grin spreads on Tony's face. At this reaction Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Now according to the tractor she is in the south east forest of the Russia capital ."

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Clint said. They agreed with Clint and in an hour they were of.

Bruce banner A.K.A The Hulk

Thor

Tony Stark A.K.A Iron Man

Clint Barton A.K.A Hawkeye

Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America

The flight was long and awkward they were use to Clint being jokey, tony going though the plan with cap, banner staying calm Thor laughing at Clint. Then there was Natasha a mix of everyone. But everyone felt awkward because she wasn't there Clint especially. As they approached Russia tony landed the plane at the edge of the wood.

"Ok team move out." Cap ordered as the doors to the quinjet open. As the ramp lowered they headed of. As they ran (flue in tony and thors case) the trees wized past them.

Natasha awoke in a dark room chained to a chair. The chains were around her ankles, waist and her wrists. Her skin was red raw by the chains. The only sores of light was the small hanging light above her head. Once she was fully awake she heard a small laugh she knew all to well. Madam's laugh. It had rang in her ears for years until she got use to SHIELD. Now she was scared. For the first time in for ever she was scared, but she hid her emotions well. She always had. She remained still, she knew it would only hurt more if she struggled.

" Good you are awake Natalie." Came madams cold voices. She stepped out of the shadows with someone behind her. She could not suppress her whole body from tensing. It was Ivan. That meant one thing. Torture. For her anyway because Ivan was the one who torture her physically (as in unwanted touching). He was rough, never showing mercy. No kindness. He took pleasure in seeing Natasha suffering. She use to plead for him too stop but that just got him hungry for more and unless she went with him she would be punished more. So she always played along. She would have to pleasure him and other terrible things that she pushed away from her head. As Ivan came into view she saw that his son had grow up and was a spiting image of his father. Literally spitting image because when he saw her he spat at her like the goat his father is. She knew for a fact he inherited his fathers job and was the same age as Natasha. It took all her will power she had to look them in the eye.

"So you are back Natalie." Ivan's son said bending down so his lips was only a centimetre her own. She could feel his cool breaths on her face. She felt like she was going to cry, but she didn't.

"Yeah only I would rather be at home I America." She said leaning her head back to his lips wouldn't brush over hers. Sedition missions where one thing but this was on a whole new level.

"Oh. You don't think that this is your home. Well bad news because you are going to stay here with us. More importantly you are going to with me my sweet, have you truly forgotten about us my love." He continued to pester her with his lovey words.

 _I hope you die a slow death. And I want to corce it._ She threatened in her head.

"You make me sick, Egor." She said. That smart quip gave her a hard backhand to the face.

"Hurtful Natalie." He whispered in her ear, followed by a kiss on her ear.

She shivered at the contact and Egor smirked and slowly moved his lips away. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. If she had not have been chained up she would have murdered him for that. Suddenly she felt lips on her own. She bit down. Hard. Egor pulled back. He put his hand to his lips to check for blood. He looked back at her and said

"Oh little Talie still has her little spark of fire." He raised his hand and lovingly caressed her face. Natasha tried to pull away but Egor put his other hand on the opposite side of her face. She looked him stray in the eye. Don't show fear or submission that was lesson in 101 in everything spy related. Instead she show pure rage with her eyes. Natasha squinted her eyes so they were almost closed.

 _How dare he touch me. That foul ass._ She thought. She didn't have time to linger on that thought because the next thing she knew Egor was behind her and dragging the chair from the room.

"AH. WHERE YOU TAKING ME LET ME GO YOU FOUL PEICE OF SHIT!" she screamed.

Egor stopped dead and walked in front of her. He grabbed the top of her cat-suit just above her breasts and yanked her face to meat his. She lifted her chin so his lips didn't contact in contact with her own.

"Listen here now Natalia." He whispered into her ear.

"This can be as painful as I like. Just remember you are at my mercy. And all I have to do is give you a simple drug and you'll be mine "

 _And you'll be mine._ She though.

He let go of her clothes and continued to pull her away. This time she didn't struggle or shout just stayed quite. Her friends would come.

 _Wouldn't they?_ She thought.

No. She was the Black Widow. An avenger. Her team would come, if they didn't and S.H.I.E.L.D didn't Clint would. She knew it. Suddenly Egor stopped an pulled a key out of his pocket. She turned her head to see what was happening. But when she turned her head she found Egor staring her in the eye.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

She took a moment to observe her surroundings. Then it hit her.

"All to well bitch." She spat at him.

Meanwhile, Clint and the others were having no luck at all.

"Come on stark we have been walking for hours." Clint moaned

"We have been out here for only 1 you twat. Plus Thor and I are flying."

"Friend tony is right." Thor said backing tony up.

"Yeah well my feet hurt." He replied.

"Ssshhhh. Look its that base. And see the red room simple on it that got to be it." Captain whispered back to them. Thor and tony landed and crouched down like the rest of them.

"Cap is right. According to her tracker she should be in there but cant pinpoint where exactly." He said. "Guess we should as around."

"I am sure they will be more than happy to compile." Clint said loading his bow.

 _It's good banner is on the ship. He would probably go green in us._ Clint thought. Cap showed three fingers then two them one. And then hello Avengers. It took the guards time to realise what was happening and when the had it was to late. Some had an arrow in there head, some burnt to a crisp, some plasma burns engraved on the skin. Then a few left alive.

"Where is the Black widow" Clint asked. He was not in the mode for games he wanted to find Natasha. A.S.A.P. He had an arrow pointed at the agents head the last one left.

" She is in the detention level. I don't know exactly where please just don't kill me." The guard whined. Clint smirked and so the guard stayed there he killed him.

"That was dark man." Tony said from behind him.

It was dark. All she could see was dark. She was cold as well. Egor had sedated her cut her binds and left. Just like that. She had been there for an hour. She thinks.

 _Damn for once I want company. And some help._

Suddenly the door creaked open. She tried to stand from where she had been sat, but the drug was still in the later affects. Egor slipped threw the door and walked over to her. He gently rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek. She leaned away slightly, not that it did much good.

"How are you feeling Natalia, my love." He said tilting her head with two fingers to get a proper look at her. (and to look her in the eye).

"I don't love you.." she stated.

"Oh but I can call you 'my love' because I love you if do not me."

 _Good point. Not going to say it though_.

She scowled at him. Egor walked over to a desk and pulled out some scissors out. He showed them to her with a twist of his body. She snapped. Then suddenly remembering what room she was in she tried to stand. He started to walk over to her when she moved. She pushed herself from the chair and tried to walk. Only making a few steppes before collapsing. She got ready to hit the ground but it never came. It was replaced by to warm strong hand under her arms.

"Natalia my dove are you ok!? Maybe I should have gone easy on the drug." He said.

Before she could respond her scooped her up bridal style into his arms. He made his way over to the bed in the corner. Natasha tried her best to escape his arms, but he just held tighter. But not tight enough that it hurt the various bruises she had just remembered she had only a few seconds ago.

"Relax honey. I am not going to hurt you. I just want you to co-operate with me. Can you do that one thing my love?" Egor whispered into her ear. He came to the edge if the bed and layed her down carefully and gently. This was new.

 _Where are the chains. What of the scissors he had? What is happening?_

Suddenly a small sharp pain engulfed her hand.

"What…what is…that?" she asked weakly.

"It is a simple serum that will stop you moving to much. It will also make you so weak that you will ask and need my help. And want me." He said licking her earlobe once. She moaned and because of the drug she leaned into his touch.

"Now as long as I am here nothing will hurt you sweetie so just try get some sleep." He kissed her gently on the lips. Shocking herself and Egor she kissed back.

"What part of quite don't you understand!" Steve yelled pulling his shield up to protect himself from the wave of bullets that came at them.

"Look we made a mistake!" Clint yelled shooting an arrow. The hydra agents shooting them suddenly started to retreat.

"They retreat. They have no honour." Thor boomed.

Suddenly tiny holes start to appear in the walls and a purple gas flooding though them. Night-shade. They were out cold in seconds.

She pulled away from him for breath. He opened his eyes confused. Looking down Egor saw she was panting.

"Tired my love?" he asked lovingly. She simply rubbed her eyes, swayed a little and made a noise in agreement.

"Ok them sweet Talia. Lets get you to bed." He replied. He stood up and scooped her into his arms bridal style.

"Aren't I suppose… to sleep here?" She questioned. Egor laughed a little at her question like there was an obvious answer.

" Well my dove, you shall sleep in my quarters tonight. Remember you are mine."

 _There are those words again: you are mine._

He walked out of the room as she stayed silent. Walking down the corridor he finally came to his room. They were greeted by a smell of delectable smelling goods.

"Egor…" Natasha stated but was cut of by him leaning down by his neck a pecking her lips.

"Hungry?" He asked knowing the answer already. He signalled for his savants to prepare a tray of snacks as he walked over to the bed to the side of the room. It was a king with four pillars holding up a blanket. Egor lied Natasha down so she was to the inside wall. A savant arrived with a tray of snacks with a needle to the side. Natasha tried to reach for the needle only to be met by a soft but firm grip on her arm.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. You don't need a dose just yet." He said guiding her arm to one of the Russia treats.

After an hour or so the treats were gone. Natasha was lead on the bed with Egor across the room at his desk. She stared to feel stronger so she sat up and tried to stand. This action court Egor's eye because he was to her in seconds with the needle.

"Looks like its time for the 'medication' my love. Don't you think." With that Egor put the needle to her arm and the drug entered her system. It was a stronger dose so it would last double the time. She fell limp in his arms and nuzzled into his chest. Her eyes started to feel weak and she began to slip away into sleep. Just then she felt his tongue slide along her neck. She felt his hand reach for the zip to her cat suit and start to pull it down. She felt tired beyond belief so she lifted her hand to stop him pulling the zipper down any further. He looked down at her and said.

"I wanted you to be comfy while you sleep. I had some night gowns and cloths made especially for you. Is that all right my sweet little thing."

 _I don't want to change but god am I hot he has seen me naked before so what's the worst that can happen._

So she simply nodded and allowed him to pull her cat-suit off of her body. She was now in his lap in only her under-wear. He picked her up by the hips and stood up. He moved his arms so they were holding her waist. She moved her arms to his neck locking her arms together. She pulled him down roughly and kissed him full on the lips. She put all her might into kissing him. And he did the same.

 _I have dreamt about this for years._ Egor thought, while he kissed the woman in his arms.

She moved away from him only to come back to his lips only seconds later.

(Skip)

"My love time for sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." He whispered softly.

"What will we be doing?" Natasha responded.

She moved her hands so the massaged Egor shoulders.

"You'll see." And with that he rolled off of her. He moved his hands to rap around her middle, Natasha then nuzzled into his front with her back to him. Egor decided he wanted to try something. He lifted her up slightly and put one of his legs beneath her legs and the other on top. He locked his legs together holding her close.

 _She is mine all mine. I just need to keep those drugs up and I will be fine._ That was his last thought before falling into sleep, following the woman he had always craved.


End file.
